Rojo y Azul
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Opuestos que inexplicablemente se amaban con todo su ser.
1. Azul y Rojo

**¡Hola! Pff por fin estoy un poco más liberada, espero tener tiempecito para estar activa, en esta ocasión les traigo algo que le fascinará (espero) a la legión KAIMEI.**

**Una serie de Drabbles exclusivamente sobre esta pareja a la que no se le hace mucha justicia que digamos. Espero disfruten estos drabbles y me despido por el momento agradeciendo que lean y los invito a pasar por mi red social en fb (ChibiCarshmenIchigo).**

**ADVERTENCIA: HISTORIA 100% KAIMEI (KAITO X MEIKO), SI NO ES DE SU AGRADO ESTA PAREJA ABSTENGASE DE LEER O DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS, GRACIAS. **

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE. **

**Azul y Rojo. **

Kaito ama a Meiko, tal vez más que el helado de chocomenta, tal vez incluso más que el helado de chocolate, pero tiene un problema...

...A veces no logra entenderla

Esta seguro de que Meiko lo ama, tal vez menos de lo que ella ama el sake o dormir, pero está seguro de que al menos lo quiere o le tiene un poco de amor, o eso prefiere pensar...

Ama sus abrazos, sus besos, su cabello y sus ojos, ama como ella lo cuida como si necesitara protección y extrañamente, necesita ser protegido de los fantasmas, de la fría noche y de no sobrepasarse en comer tanto helado...

Pero a veces, simplemente no la entiende, no comprende su actitud, pareciera como si algunas palabras salieran forzadas de su boca, se sonroja al decirle que lo ama y a veces lo dice en voz baja como si no quisiera ser escuchada, su mano pareciera no buscar la suya y a veces lo trata como si fuera sólo un chico tonto...

Y tal vez lo era, por que no lograba entender si aquello significaba algo, si tal vez significaba un "Te amo" a la manera de Meiko o sí solo lo hacía porque él la amaba...

—Meiko... tú ¿Me amas? —preguntó a la chica que estaba frente a él.

El rostro de Meiko se enrojeció y mustió un pequeño "Claro que sí" y acto seguido agachó la cabeza.

Una vez más lo hizo... a veces le daba ternura el hecho de que Meiko hiciera eso y otras veces simplemente lo odiaba, quería que le dijera un "Te amo" mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tal y como él lo hacía, pero al parecer esos no eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Meiko...

Decepcionado bajó la mirada y susurró un "Ya veo..."

Sin esperarlo la chica le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos...

—Tú sabes que no suelo decir esto mucho, pero Kaito, yo te amo, te amo más de lo he amado a cualquiera, te amo más que una buena lata de sake y una noche de sueño y sin ti no sé qué haría... es solo que aveces... no sé cómo decírtelo —dijo con el rostro enrojecido.

Kaito la miró sorprendido y sin dejar pasar el tiempo le dio un beso y al separarse la miró.

—Te ves hermosa... —le dijo.

Meiko sonrió y cerró los ojos en espera de otro beso...

Kaito volvió a besarla y la abrazó fuertemente.

Meiko lo amaba, lo amaba más que el sake y dormir, tal vez lo amaba más que sus plantas y él la amaba mucho más que cualquier sabor de helado en el mundo y que cualquier barquillo con jarabe de chocolate, ahora lo entendía ella no puede expresar sus sentimientos con la misma facilidad que él, después de todo no todos son iguales, en especial ellos, pues ella era rojo y el azul...

Opuestos que inexplicablemente se amaban con todo su ser.


	2. Poema

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

**POEMA PARA MEIKO.****  
**

Meiko, me gustan tus mejillas cuando bebes sake  
Y no me importa que borracha me des un zape.

Me gustas tanto cuando te enojas  
Porque pareces helado de frutas rojas

Me gusta mirarte cuando estas de lado  
Porque así eres hermosa como el helado

Cuando me golpeas entro en llanto  
Pero no es de dolor si no por tu encanto

Mei déjame decirte que estoy enamorado  
Tanto de ti como del helado

Meiko  
Dime que me quieres o seré desdichado  
Como un derretido helado...

Por un momento sonrió y quiso reír ante tales ocurrencias plasmadas en esa hoja de papel, en verdad Kaito se había esforzado para hacer las rimas.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro trató de alisar la hoja que había encontrado al lado del bote de basura hecha bola y la guardó.

...


	3. Vals Nocturno

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Drabble 3. Vals Nocturno**

— ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita Sakine? —preguntó con la mano tendida y haciendo una reverencia frente a ella.

Meiko sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, a veces Kaito hacía ese tipo de cosas que le sacaban una sonrisa aunque no tuvieran ni el más mínimo sentido, lo observó ahí como un príncipe tendiéndole la mano a la princesa para bailar el vals principal de la fiesta pero esa no era una fiesta, era el jardín de la casa donde minutos antes habían estado admirando el cielo nocturno y por mucho que pareciera Kaito no era un príncipe ni ella una princesa.

—Pero, no hay música —atinó a decir aun sonriendo y puso su mano sobre la de él.

Kaito la miró a los y le sonrió.

—Eso no importa mi bella dama — dijo y besó su mano — el viento será nuestra música esta espléndida noche y las estrellas guiaran nuestros pasos. —dijo acercándola a su cuerpo y se dispuso a danzar.

—Pero esta noche no hay viento — dijo divertida mientras seguía ese vals que Kaito marcaba.

— Mujer, ¿Quieres ser romántica? —dijo sonriendo y dio una vuelta a la chica y acto seguido la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—No es que no sea romántica, solo digo que podríamos no se… —dijo mirándolo y siguiendo ese inaudible vals —…podríamos tararear… —dijo, se abrazó a él aun siguiendo el vals y comenzó a tararear tranquilamente una melodía.

El chico correspondió su abrazo y con la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza continuó danzando con aquella chica, su amiga, novia, amante, confidente, princesa y dueña de su corazón.

Ambos tarareando, danzando ahí sin ser alguna fecha especial, o un sitio especial, sin coreografía, sin canción específica solo danzando sin razón alguna, bajo las estrellas…


End file.
